The story of castiel akihara
by XxJohnLaurensxX
Summary: Ok so this is 100% Mature content and Castiel Akihara is a creepypasta character that i myself have created and all soooooo if your not ok with rape, swearing, self harm, murder, gore, and or anything like any of the things ive already named the this is 100% NOT THE BOOK FOR YOU! Also i just used fairy tail as the category cause there was no creepypasta one... that is all
1. Him

It was a gloomy day, the sky was full of thick gray clouds as it was lightly drizzling outside, as i was sitting inside my cold dark room it was lit up for a millisecond as lightning struck the wet soggy ground outside my window. I can hear the door down stairs slam shut and then the shattering of glass as my abusive father threw a glass beer bottle on the ground or maybe even at the wall, shattering it. Its been like this ever since i was 4 when my mother and i got in a car accident and where hospitalized my mother suffered from a large head injury that she sadly didn't survive from. Sometimes i think that if it had been the other way around would it have been better? Would they have gone on with there life and had another child and forget about me or would he have hurt mother like he hurts me? My father says i'm lucky to be alive, i say its a curse. Suddenly my train of thought is interrupted by my bed room door flying open hitting the wall, reopening the old hole i had just filled up which he would make me redo once again. "So you didn't fix that hole i told you to fix before i left," he said with a slur from how drunk he was. I stood up scared he would hurt me, well i knew he would but if i made him any angrier he would beat me longer then he usually would. As i was about to answer him he interrupted me when he started to yell louder then he did when he busted my door open, "You didn't did you?" he started to laugh lowly "You just love to piss me off don't you?" i looked at him and started to stutter out "N-no, i'm s-sorry father i f-fixed it b-but then you-" he cut me off once again "So your trying to blame me, to cover up for what you didn't fix?" he said coldly as he started to take his belt off, i started to become more fearful for what he will do to me this time.


	2. Gravity

Chapter 2– Gravity

-last chapter-

he started to take his belt off, i started to become more fearful for what he will do to me this time.

-this chapter-

Undoing his belt he started walking towards me as I, walked backwards and into the wall when he was finally in just his boxers he grabbed me and threw me over onto my bed. He started to undress me, I screamed trying to resist. He got annoyed and ended up stuffing his boxers into my mouth -once he got them off- to shut me up. I gagged at the smell, he must have been wearing these for weeks. I started to kick as he got all of my clothes off, I don't remember much of what happened after that, except for the pain in my lower region and all the blood dripping down my legs and soaking the sheets as well as the pain in my head because of all the hair pulling. When he was done he threw my clothes at me "you better clean up this mess, or else it will be bigger next time." he said to me before he slammed the door most likely going for a beer or five before bed. That night I cried myself to sleep, wishing it would all end. The next day i woke up at 4:00 A.M. to clean up last nights mess and the hole in the wall, if your wondering why i woke up at four instead of six, seven or eight its because today is my first day at a new school. The school was large and a bit old, it looked like the sign telling me the name of the school -Lakewood high- was about to fall onto me. I continue walking to the entrance of the building when i hear someone call my name, I turn around and see nobody behind me 'Ok then, that was weird... maybe it was just my imagination' i thought trying to make myself feel better. I walked into the huge building, got my schedule then studied the directions to each one of my classes. when i felt i got it down i went to my first hour class and waited for the bell to ring. When the bell finally rang i went inside my first hour and asked the teacher where i could sit. he pointed me to a seat in the back close to a window and said "you look trust worthy, ill trust you with the window" i thank him and sit down into my seat and take out a book to read. when the class actually starts i put my book away and listen to the teacher when i see the kid next to my playing on his phone, he had this green Zelda shirt on and had blond hair in a emo-ish hair style, his skin was a bit pale yet i was paler from my lack of sunlight.

suddenly i hear this high pitched ringing sound and i wince. the teacher looks over to the blonde kid a second after it starts "benjamine you better turn that off this Instant or I will be taking away your phone" the teacher says and the blonde sighs and turns off the horrible sound. Benjamin ended up being in all my classes other than art and PE thankfully but in every class he was always turning on the horrible sound, all the teachers luckily knew it was him. After school I got on the bus sitting in the front and as the bus doors close I look to my left letting out a relived sigh thankful no one sat with me but with my horrible luck that blonde kid came running to our bus as it was leaving and the bus driver cursed under his breath then opened the doors for Benjamin he then sat right next to me. I let out a disappointed ugh under my breath turning to the window. The blonde looks away from his phone to look at me "what's your problem" he says with a bored tone. I flinch and look at him "n-nothing" I stutter as he gives me a unconvinced look then rolls his eyes and looks back at his phone again. When it was my stop I noticed Benjamin get off my stop as well and after a bit of walking he tried to start up a conversation with me. "Yo, my names Benjamin but you can call me Ben," He says putting his hand out for me to shake "you are?" I look at his and and keep mine in my jacket pockets "Castiel, but my friends call me cas" I say even though I've never had friends but I'm sure that's what they'd call me if I did. Ben then put his hand by his pants pocket and put only his thumb into it. " well it's nice to meet you cas" he says with a small smile "cas, if you where a number you'd be nine because I'm the one your looking for." He says with this... face I didn't understand until now -it's one of those 'I'm hitting on you' faces- I looked at him confused "what?" I asked he then said it was nothing then said "even if there was no gravity I'd still fall for you" he said with the same face he made last time "no you wouldn't. I don't understand how you'd fall for me but even so, you wouldn't be able to fall with zero gravity" after I said this I heard some laughing in the background. I looked behind me at this girl with black hair and pretty pale skin "oh my hon Ben your a fucking idiot ha ha! Yo should just give up" he turns and yells "shut up Jane!! Ben never gives up!!!" I look at them confused as they are bickering back and forth I sigh not understanding and turn around walking away "wait!!" I hear Ben yell but I just ignore him and keep walking home.

I finally get home I go to open the door and see a red substance on the door. I open it and see and tall figure it was as tall as me father. "Dad? Are... are you alright?" I say aloud walking over to him he then turns around and says "no, I'm not alright!!" I stop walking and stand there "I'm great!" He says as he starts laughing like a maniac. He gives a hand motion signaling me to get over by him and I do but when I'm close enough he grabs me and pushes me to look at something "isn't she beautiful?" I freeze in place holding my breath "wh-what did you do?" I say covering my mouth as tears form in my eyes because of the sight in front of me "what? Didn't you want mommy to come back home with us?"

Ok I tried to make a twist ending to this chapter or a cliff hanger but I'm not very good at shit like that so yeah... I think the last chapter was better.

This one kind of sucks...

Bye


	3. Thats not mom

I looked at the sight in front of me, this was not my mother my mother had long black hair with blue eyes. This woman had blonde short hair with green eyes. I had no idea who this woman was but then I realized "is - is that our neighbor Mrs. Bear?" I asked scared and confused. " no, Casey, it's your mother. She's been gone so long you must have forgotten what she looks like" he says tightening his grip on my shoulders I end up agreeing with him to afraid of what he'll do if I say otherwise. I didn't understand why he was doing this I felt so bad about Mrs. Bear but I couldn't let that stop me from dealing with what my father was going to do next and I was most sternly not prepared for what came out of his mouth afterward "you mom came home and fell on the floor and passed out, with her eyes open. help me carry her to my room dearie." I gulped frightened but still help him the rest of that night was sort of a blur the only thing I truly remember after that was the dream I had after crying myself to sleep -don't ask- when I ended up falling asleep I 'woke up' in the middle of the woods. it was dark and smelled like burnt hair for a bit but that smell went away when I saw him. a tall figure, no hair, no eyes, no mouth, this man was so tall and slender that if it wasn't for is emotionless face or rather non-existent face I would have mistaken him for a tree or a shadow of one. he was suddenly went from a far distance away to the tree in front of me as I tried backing up only to realize I couldn't move. I just ended up standing there waiting for him to move once more yet he didn't, what he did was different and something I didn't expect. he disappeared and I was taken away by darkness then woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I turned it off and sat there for a minute trying to process what had just happened . I knew it was a dream but it felt so real. I got up after a bit doing my normal morning routine then went down stairs and skipped breakfast as I walked out the door and to the bus stop. I was so creeped out for the rest of the day that I wasn't paying attention to class and I was just starring at the empty page in my school notebook from each class. At the end of the day I got on the bus hoping that there wasn't another dead body in the family room. When I got home I was thankfully saved from the horrid smell of death until my father came upstairs from the basement not noticing I was even alive, thankfully. When he walked into the kitchen I raced to my room and hoped onto my bed wishing non of this was happening and that all the shit around me was just some horrible dream I've been having for years because I'm in a coma and my moms alive and well.

Ok so I didn't know how to end this chapter but meh! I needed to post something!


End file.
